Of colours and monkeys
by TangeloGirl
Summary: A random story that just popped in my head after hour-long conversations with my cousin from India. The intro of the story was just sitting in my comp for years,so I just changed it into this one...No stress on Reviewing,but it definitely will make the old girl feel betta.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Just a little random thought led me to writing a story...my cousin in India celebrates a festival named 'Holi' ,pronounced hole-ee,where people(even if you don't know them) you pour coloured water or colour powders on them and yell "HAPPY HOLI!" In their faces and run away before they can have a comeback and throw colours at you. It sounded fun,so I've been taking chalk powder and smearing it on Jessica and pouring water on her once in a while,but she gets me back for it. Anyway,ENJOY!

* * *

"COLOUR BAZOOKA CANNON!" Olivia jumped out of nowhere and blasted a bazooka cannon in Viola's face,whose face was inches away from beaker,slowly lowering a stone into it. She was all strapped away in a coats,gloves and protection stuff,clearly indicating it was a dangerous process. Gibson too stood,with his head planted firmly near the beaker on the platform which held everything.

*BOOM*

There stood two multi-coloured monkeys,too shocked to speak,coughing,letting out a black puff of smoke. Viola's hand still stood stiff,and both of them heaved a sigh of relief that the rock didn't fall into the chemical. They turned to Olivia,who was laughing like a mentally mental mental in the floor,wiping tears.

"Ahem." Viola cleared her throat."I believe you have an explanation to give,Olly."

"THAT...WAS...ABSOLUTE GOLD!" She laughed."THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!"

"Aaaand,now someone's gonna take a picture." Viola rolled her eyes,and milliseconds later came a faint 'flash'."That just happened."

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't drop the-" Gibson was shot in the face,for the second time,with a bazooka cannon,this time by Otto. Olivia and Otto high-fives and smiled goofily. Gibson stumbled back,unable to see anything in the myriad of colours in front of his face,and nearly tripped.

Nearly.

So what made Gibson from not falling down completely?

He pushed back poor Viola who was trying to complete the process. Her hand lost the grip,and her eyes widened as the rock went flying across their faces...

...Gibson gasped and mentally started praying that this might be an unlucky shot and should not fall inside the beaker...

...Otto and Olivia were possibly hoping that the rock should fall in...

...Sprx and Fire took photos off everyone's reaction,still not understanding what was going on...

...and the rock...grazed the rim of the beaker...like a basketball on a hoop,and the others watched with wide eyes.

* * *

Jessica:Ah,stuff it! Cut the slo-mo already!

* * *

And...

It settled on the rim of the beaker,and didn't fall in or out. Gibson,on top of Viola,who was watching this much time,both closed their eyes and sighed out of relief again.

"HAPPY HOLI!" Yelled Olivia,bringing a water ballon(These are not normal waterballons-they are filled with COLOURED water)from behind her back. Otto sweat dropped and backed away.

Fire sweat dropped and backed away.

Viola bravely got up.

"Bring it on,girlfriend." She said daringly."Let's see if it's you or me."

"What is going on?" Gibson asked Sprx,confused. Sprx shrugged.

Olivia threw the water ballon,and Viola,in a swift manner,grabbed another beaker near her hand and flung it at Olivia. Moments later...

"HA! IN YO FACE!" Yelled Viola. Olivia looked up,and everyone else burst out laughing. Her face was pink,and colour was dripping down."HAPPY HOLI!" Viola said happily.

"What's a whoo lie?" Sprx chuckled as he held in laughter at sprx's mispronunciation.

"It's Holi,Sprx. It's a festival where you put colours on others, completely get wet and soaking by water,and it's SO much fun! We celebrate every year, and we make all traditional food items,get-"

Viola's face was blue with powder and she stopped speaking,turning to see who did that.

"HAPPY HOLI!" Yelled Gibson as he took two more handfuls of red and green and was walking slowly towards her. Her eyes were growing into realisation as he neared.

"Gibson,no,no,no,no,no,no,no...!" She walked backwards,holding her hands up in the 'time out' symbol."AHHHH!"

She squealed,laughed and screamed in delight as he rubbed it all over her face,and Sprx was recording the whole thing. Otto and Olivia were watching happily.

"Gibson,stop!" She giggled,wildly shaking her hands here and there,making the 'time-out'symbol once again. He stopped and let her go.

"Ha-Ha,that was fun,but now I think you require a mirror more than a bath." Gibson chuckled as she looked down at herself,completely coloured in blue with faint traces of her violet fur.

"I LOOK LIKE YOU! MY FUR LOOKS BLUE!" Viola yelled,growing maniacal. She growled." You . Shall .pay."

"Vioa, can't sleep on Holi if she doesn't get someone back for what they did." Olivia shrugged.

"I'm giving y'all a chance to run. Before you get fur colours changed." She changed her hands to drills. She smiled evilly.

"Uh-oh." Olivia backed away."EVERYONE,RUN!"

Sprx,Otto,Olivia and Gibson ran out of the lab,with Gibson running in the front of others as she might get revenge on him first for making her blue.

"Otto,Gibson. You guys,while Viola doesn't find us,will go for Antauri. Meanwhile,Sprx and I will be going for Tara, Kay?" Olivia said,like a head in charge.

"Okay,who died and made you the queen here?" Sprx snorted. Olivia said a silent 'shut-up,Sprx." As she fine tuned her hearing to find if Viola was nearby.

"Okay,we're ready to go. We-" Olivia was yellow in a matter of moments,and it took the team to realise that Storm,Fire and Nova were in all directions,armed with _pichkaris_ in all directions. All of their eyes widened when the yellow,white and red monkey yelled,

"HAPPY HOLI!"

And they opened their eyes to see themselves coloured from top to toe,in red,white and yellow. They all smiled and nodded to themselves as they each loaded their weapons and walked slowly towards the three. The three sweat dropped.

"Now,now,guys..." Nova chuckled fakely."AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three were pelted and smeared in different colours,and finally were looking like a piece of art gone watery.

"Now,you're in the Holi mood. Look at us,we're all wearing the Holi costumes!" Olivia squealed.

"There you guys are. I was searching for you all... _everywhere._ Now,let's begin,shall we?" Viola turned on the lights of the dark kitchen. The entire team froze. They knew how crazy that monkey could get.

She lifted up her drills,showing clearly to everyone.

"Why is your fur blue?" Nova asked innocently."Did you get colour ambushed?"

"Oh yes,by..." She shot a green liquid on Gibson,who gasped and looked at her like she just did something stupid."...Gibson."

"Oh,Vi,I think your fur looks pretty bad with just blue. Maybe some _yellow_ will help brighten it up,don't you think?" Gibson said,catching a _pichkari_ from Nova.

"You're on." Both stood in their attacking positions as they held their weapons in their hands. But to Viola's surprise, He wantedly shot behind her.

"Huh?" She said in confusion as she turned around to see Antauri coloured metallic yellow. A little later,she felt something cold against her back. She turned to see Gibson putting yellow all over her back.

"GAH!" She squeaked as she pushed him away,and the team let out quiet chuckles as they slowly came towards Viola,smiling.

"Looks like he got you,TWICE." Olivia rolled her neck."And you couldn't payback!"

"Oh,I will." She growled as she filled a water balloon from the kitchen tap. She slowly tied a knot and immediately flung it at Gibson,who was busy plastering Antauri with blue and green.

"ACK!" Viola immediately ducked down under the kitchen table. Olivia and Nova were the only ones standing there.

"You did it?" Gibson raised both his hands full of colour powders.

"Um..." Nova pointed under the table.

Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie,I know it was YOU!" He charged towards Nova as she screamed joyously and was going to run away.

"Olivia help!" Nova yelled.

"Sure." Olivia winked as she brought out her hand full of colours. Then she raised it towards Gibson,who froze on his spot,and threw it...straight on Nova standing next to her. Nova coughed.

"What the...?" Nova said irritatedly as she waved away the dust infront of her face."What the hell,Olivia?!"

"Every one for themselves." She said as she ran away,with Sprx hot on her trail.

Nova smacked her forehead as Viola creeped up behind the laughing Gibson.

"PAYBACK!" She yelled as she slammed a fistful of colours into his face,creating a swarm of colour dust around both of them.

"Hey Nova!" Someone tapped her turned around,ready with her colours-

BAM!

"Now you look like me." Said a feminine voice."White faced,a little of grey should help too..."

Nova grunted as she realised who it was.

"What in the name of Veran is going on here?!" Tara stood at the entrance of the kitchen,looking annoyed."Can't a person meditate in peace?!"

The team members stood in silence,each thinking of their own excuse to give.

"Are you all children to make sounds around like this?" Tara sighed irritatedly."I've been trying to meditate for an hour and a half now,only to be interrupted by a scream or a squeal every five seconds!"

They all hung their heads.

"You all-"Tara began.

DOOF!

Olivia threw a green ball at Tara. Tara stood paralysed.

"HAPPY HOLI MISS STUCKUP PANTS!" Olivia yelled as she tackle-hugged her sister to the ground,colouring her in the process.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone continued again,this time along with Tara.

Antauri sighed and retreated back to his room,his plan had not worked. But he had another idea. But a stupid one,a one that Otto could think of.

* * *

Me:Whew. Done! Exams are getting over tomorrow,YAY! Then it's a week full holiday,and from April 4th school starts again,till April 22nd,and holidays start from April 22nd, Two whole months! Now,let me just shut down the computer before Jessica can find me and get me back for throwing pink food colouring all over her wedge sandals...

*Jessica starts screaming bloody murder from far*

DreamerRedStreak:I guess that's what she gets for telling that you weren't a tomboy in the TOD story and made you dress in pink from top to toe while you were busy for your exams...

Me: SHE DID WHAT! *reads the TOD story*

DreamerRedStreak:Uh...I mean...um...there was some error there...I think there was some technical error there,she didn't mean to write your name there.

Me: YOU SEE WHAT I'M WEARING NOW?! I'M WEARING A ONE SHOULDER BLACK CROP TOP SAYING 'Wi-fi and my BFF make my life" WITH A RIPPED JEAN AND MY VIOLET BUNNY SLIPPERS SINCE I AM AT HOME AND-

DreamerRedStreak:Chill! I just said she typed that,I'm not included in this fashion chaos.

Me:*Cracks knuckles* Dreamer?

DreamerRedStreak: Yeh?

Me: Hand me the pink suitcase,will ya,pal?

Dreamer: But-

Me:*Glares and puts on gloves*

Dreamer: *Hands me suitcase*

Me:Attagirl,now get the camera,get Sprx and Fire as your assistant camera men,and invite some people for our show,yes?

Dreamer:ON IT!*vanish*

Me: ON WITH DA TORTURE!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Where's that little-

Jessica: *jumps outta nowhere with a bunch of colors and smears it on everyone* HAPPY HOLI LEXI!

*Jessica see's Alexis carrying a pink bag*

Jessica: Umm...what's going on? [anime sweat drop]

*Alexis opens bag and EVERYTHING-pink makeover lies inside*

Jessica: Meep.

Me: What was that?

Jessica: Umm...hey Alexis, I'll give you twenty bucks if you tie your shoes while standing.

Me: Pffft. Easy [bends down]

Jessica: [whispers to Sprx] Get ready with the cam!

*Jessica takes a super soaker and aims and Alexis's butt*

Me: You're about to owe me twenty bucks!

*Shoots*

Me: GAAH! JESS! I GUNNA KEE-YAL YOU!

Jessica: Okay sorry! Here! Truce? [drops fifty bucks on the floor]

Me: Fine...[bends down to take it]

*Shoots*

Me: WHAT THE F***!

Jessica: That's for ruining my sandals yo!

Dreamer: JESS RUN!

Jessica: Adios,Amigo! [runs to horizon for dear life]

Dreamer: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"ANYONE UP FOR SOME DRINKS?" Antauri yelled,making everyone freeze and look at him in confusion. He NEVER yelled.

But they were all exhausted and tired,sweaty from playing around so much.

"Moi!" Olivia said,walking towards the kitchen as the first person.

Soon,one by one,all others followed,with Antauri making all yummy smoothies and slurpies.

"Never knew you could make awesome smoothies." Tara shrugged as she sipped one.

Antauri smiled uncomfortably as he turned around to the processor to mix some strawberries.

"Wait." Tara said suddenly. Everyone stopped,and looked up at her.

Antauri could smell and recognise anything even if it was a kilometer away from them.

"TO THE FESTIVAL OF COLOURS!" She raised her cup,and others cheered as they raised their cups.

Antauri sighed in relief.

* * *

"Yes,Jinmay,please be here as soon as you can,now you know the situation.I need to get rid of the evidence and make them forget this ever happened. I cannot clean up the girls,and-"

"I understand,Antauri."Jinmay's voice said sweetly in the other side."I will be there in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you."

The line went dead,and Antauri kept down the cordless. He turned around to see all the monkeys unconsciously lying on the kitchen tables,couch and pods.

He reached over to pull Otto's body off the couch-

OOF!

That was one _heavy_ monkey.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

"All girls done,Antauri!" Jinmay said,taking off the shower cap and gloves she wore,her frock slightly wet from the bathing.

"Thank-ACK!" Antauri flopped over while carrying Sprx's body from the bathroom.

"Uh...You're welcome,need a hand carrying him there?" Jinmay smiled.

"Yes,please. Thank you very much for all the help. I don't know how I would've done everything without you." Antauri heaved as he dropped in the floor in exhaustion.

"Nah,it's no problem." She shrugged."Everyone clean and sweet."

They both stood together to admire the handiwork they had done .( *cough*)

All the monkeys were clean and dried,their fur combed and shining,and smelling perfectly fine as usually. Not that they were stinking before,but were normal. They both dragged Viola and Gibson to the lab,and laid Viola on the desk, and Gibson far away from her,in the chair near the reference shelves.

They laid Sprx in the cockpit of his fist rocket,and Fire sitting next to him.

Olivia was laid in the WorkShop,clutching her wrench,and Otto was seated next to the toolbox.

Storm was in her room,next to her drawing easel,with a paintbrush in her hand.

Nova was seated in the Training room,with a bottle of water next to her.

Tara was laid gently in her bed.

As they both gently shut the door behind them,they heaved a sigh of relief.

"Phew."Uttered Jinmay."That was a lot of work."

"Tell me about it."Antauri sighed.

Jinmay was never spoke like always spoke...in a...very... _mature..._ and...not-so-teenish way.

But she kept quiet.

 _DING-DONG!_

"Antauri,I'm home!"Chiro yelled,entering the door.

"Tara,I'm ba-ack!"Krysta said cheerfully,hopping into the room happily.

"You'll never guess what happened-Oh,hey Jinmay!Surprise visit,huh?You staying for dinner?"Chiro smiled at Jinmay,who smiled back.

"If you guys want me to.I'll make the dinner,any special requests?" She giggled,eyeing Krysta.

"CHICKEN!"Krysta said,before anyone could knew Krysta loved chicken like anything,and would do anything for chicken wings.

"Okay,consider it done."Jinmay smiled as Chiro kissed her cheek softly as he headed towards his room.

"Can I help you make it?Please?"The 15 year old girl asked the pink haired nodded."YAY!"

Antauri sighed contently as the robot once again laid in peace,with all his team mates sleeping and evidences all wiped was walking towards his room when a loud scream erupted from Chiro's room.

"WHAT THE HELL,PEOPLE?!"

* * *

Me: I GUNNA KILL JESS!

Sprx: Ooookaay...Just calm-

Me: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

Jessica: HEY GUYS! [sprays paint on Alexis's face]

Me: DUDE I SWEAR-

Jessica: Yeah yeah whatev.

Dreamer: Jess, We'll hold her down, you run!

Jessica: Why should I run?

Me: CUZ I AM MAAAAAAAAAD!

Jessica: [laughs] Puh-LEASE! The last time you were hyper angry with me you just put a whoopie cushion on my seat in school and then I placed it on your seat,and you sat on it!

Sprx and Fire: ATTA GIIIIRL!

Alexis: THAT'S IT! *DUMPS TEN POUNDS OF PINK POWDER ON JESSICA*

Jessica: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Dreamer: ALEXIS RUN!

*Alexis runs to horizon for dear life*

Jessica: This isn't over...


End file.
